Asumu Ushiromiya
is Rudolf's first wife, who had died six years prior to the start of the series. She is initially believed to be Battler Ushiromiya's mother until Alliance of the Golden Witch, when Battler learns he is not her true son when Beatrice challenges him to say the statement in the Red Truth and he finds that he is unable to. However, Battler is unaware of his true parentage until Twilight of the Golden Witch. Asumu never appears directly in the story, but is mentioned frequently in the game's dialogue and TIPS. She is said by Kyrie to have butted in on her relationship with Rudolf and forced him to marry her. Both women became pregnant around the same time and Kyrie had hoped to shock Asumu with the news; according to Kyrie, Asumu had responded callously and Kyrie believed that Asumu had been much slier than she appeared. Upon her death, Rudolf immediately remarried with Kyrie, leading Battler to believe that Rudolf had betrayed Asumu and he cut his ties to the Ushiromiya family for the next six years. While she is frequently vilified by Kyrie, it is hinted that Asumu was vastly different from how she is described, being a far more gentle woman who was capable of soothing Rudolf's pain, and that he married her not just out of obligation but out of love. Relationships *Rudolf Ushiromiya - ex-husband *Battler Ushiromiya - son (actually his stepmom) *George Ushiromiya - nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - niece *Maria Ushiromiya - niece *Sayo Yasuda - half-sister-in-law/niece *Krauss Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Eva Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Rosa Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - brother-in-law Appearance Although Asumu didn't have a sprite in the original sound novels and its remakes, she was however given an appearance in the manga through flashbacks from other characters. She seemed to have light-colored curly hair and has big eyes. She appears to be fairly tall as she and Kyrie seemed to have approximately the same height, and it should be noted that Kyrie is a very tall woman. She also wears a necklace and a dress. Personality According to Battler, Asumu was a very caring mother who loved him very much. According to Rudolf, she was a very kind individual who accepted him for who he was despite his flaws and would forgive his mistakes. Because of this Rudolf wants to protect her. To Battler and Rudolf, Asumu was overall a kind individual. However, Kyrie's perception towards Asumu is almost the complete opposite. According to Kyrie, Asumu was just one of the girls who went after Rudolf during his days as a playboy. However, unlike most girls, she was a very sly individual that was able to stir up an instinct within Rudolf to protect her. She was also noted to be quite smart by both Rudolf and Kyrie as well. Therefore, due to these contradictions, it is unknown what kind of person Asumu was really like. Gallery asumu's family.PNG|Asumu, Battler, and Rudolf in the Alliance of the Golden Witch manga. asumu dawn.png|Kyrie's recollection of Asumu in the Dawn of the Golden Witch manga asumu and kyrie.png|Asumu and Kyrie in the manga of Dawn of the Golden Witch AsumuandBattler.png|Asumu with young Battler in the manga of Twilight of the Golden Witch es:Asumu Ushiromiya pl:Asumu Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Female